Isabella Rose
by xDemonChickx
Summary: Isabella Rose arrives at the Academy, thinking its just another school, isn't she in for a treat. M for suggestive themes in later chapters and the occasional cussing, just in case. -HAITUS UNTIL I FINISH SOME OF MY STORIES-


**A/N: Okay, well my computer murdered my last version of this story, so I'm rewriting, it, I'm soory that I wont be able to update; like at all, all summer because meanie family, anyway for those of you who read my other stories I'M SORRY! Now Enjoy!**

**Isabella Rose**

**INTRODUCTION**

**PART ONE**

A seventeen year old girl walked toward a large school campus, long black hair falling in cascading ripples down her back, a little past her waist, red lips pressed together, complamenting her pale skin and deep brown eyes.

The school, seemingly normal, was not. For in this school there was a special class, called the 'Night Class'. This class was made up entirely of vampires, you would think the girl was a vampire as well, but she was perfectly human, she walked towards the school, dragging a small black suitcase behind her, eyes curious as she approached the entrance. This girls name was Isabella Rose...

This is her Story.

The loud pitter patter of feet on the tile flooring could be heard throughout the large room as a young woman, seeming only twenty years old sat at a grand white piano, her dainty hand dancing across the keys, filling the room with beautiful music, the woman's brown eyes were closed, her pale skin seemingly glowing with happiness as her dark brown hair swayed with her slight movements.

"Mother!" A young voice called, full of happiness as a little girl, only four years old ran into the room, her small pale hands clasped together tightly, her big brown doe eyes sparkling with her light brown, shoulder length hair bouncing as she ran up to the woman, looking up at with what could only be described as pure adoration.

"Mother!" the girl said loudly as the woman looked down at her daughter with kind eyes "Yes, my love?" she asked with a voice like the sweetest honey. The little girl cupped her hands and held them up "Look mother! I caught a butterfly!" she said, just as loudly as before, voice full of happiness and excitement.

"I see, what a beautiful butterfly you have caught." the woman said as she patted her daughter on the head with praise. The little girl beamed at her mother and ran off to show her father as her mother returned to her piano.

The little girl ran to her father's study and struggled with the door for about a minute before it swung open and she fell on the ground, saving the butterfly, she twisted around on her back with surprising speed as she fell; she quickly got up "Father! Father, look I caught a butterfly!" she said just as before to the gruff looking man sitting at the large dark oak desk in the middle of the large, seemingly grey room.

The man looked at his daughter with bright blue eyes, full of annoyance; he had shaggy black hair and tan skin with broad shoulders. "Isabella, I am busy, I do not have time for whatever it is your saying right now." he said coldly to the now saddened little beauty barely peering at him from in front of the desk, the little girl nodded slowly and made her way out, butterfly still in her clasped hands.

The little girl brightened up as soon as she saw the maid of the house, Mary "MARY!" she yelled with renewed vigor as she dashed to the woman, the maid was about thirty with blonde hair that stopped mid-back, green eyes and a caramel colored skin-tone.

The maid, Mary turned as she heard the little girl and grinned as she ran into her legs, almost successfully tripping her, Mary caught the energetic bundle of little girl "What is it, love?" she asked with a deep British accent.

The little girl cupped her hands once again and held them up "I caught a butterfly! Mother said it was beautiful!" she said happily. Mary nodded "It is indeed a beautiful Butterfly, love. Now why don't you go set her free?" she suggested kindly.

The little girl nodded, "Alright Mary, I'll go do that!" the girl announced loudly and ran off towards the back doors, the maid, Mary smiled after her than went back to work "That girl is too innocent for her own good." She said quietly as she made her way down the hall.

As the little girl stepped outside she ran down the long path through the garden and reached a medium sized lush green meadow and ran into the middle to a small patch of rose bushes and gently placed the butterfly down with a smile and waved as it fluttered off.

The little girl began making her way back to the house when she heard another fluttering, only this time louder and a bit off-tune in a way, Isabella went towards the bushes she heard the noise coming from and parted the bushed a little bit and gasped when she saw a hurt blue bird at the base of the tree, she took off her silk shawl she had tied around her waist and made a little nest for the bird with a little bit of soft grass and some feathers she had put in her hair.

She carefully scooped up the bird and set it lightly in the make-shift nest, she smiled softly as stood up "I'll be right back." She whispered and scampered off towards the house, she ran inside and up the large staircase to her bed room. She went to her dresser and opened a drawer, picking up two more shawls, tying the bright green one around her waist and setting the other on her shoulders.

She ran back downstairs then outside to the shed, she struggled to push it open and ran through the door once she opened it enough so that she could slip through, she found the bag od bird seed she was looking for a small pot, scooping some bird seed in, she picked the pot up and ran out of the shed.

She went back to where the bird was and parted the bush again to find the bird right where she left it, she put the small pot down as she carefully placed the bird in her lap and tied the dark blue shawl she had sat on her shoulders around its broken wind, she placed the bird back in the make-shift nest and took some of the bird seed in her hands and held it up to the bird, the bird didn't eat it, she frowned and set the handful of seed down in front of the bird where it could reach without having to move.

The little girl stood up, smiled at the bird and ran back inside, she ran back up to her room and pulled out a small notebook with a bunch messily scrawled words inside, she flipped to a empty page and scrawled down 'dot foget ceck op on berd in bershes bi feeld'. She closed the notebook and put it back in the drawer.


End file.
